Trial Of Fate
by HyoudenTsuki
Summary: After the unexpected tragedy in the 6th year, Hogwarts still manages to find the resolve to move on, thus continuing the war against Lord Voldemort. Harry's journey will bring him to many new places leaving their heroine to tell a tale through her eyes.
1. Downward Bound

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter charries belong to J.K Rowling.

The rest are mine.

**This story is dedicated to 'K.C.' who I miss so very much**

TRIAL OF FATE

Chapter 1

Downward Bound

The wet thumping of footsteps battled against the impending raindrops that fell from angry dark sky. The owner of the rushed footsteps quickened his pace as he neared the monstrous mansion before him.

He had no time to value the true beauty of the guardian statues that stood on either side of the grand oaken doors, the crystalline gates that he passed through earlier shared the same lack of attention.

He took immediate shelter under the enormous frame that held the doors and blocked the rain from staining them. The black sky roared it's fury and struck the earth with a flash of lightning as he knocked on the door urgently.

Upon the third knock, the door creaked open a little bit revealing a tall man with piercing frost eyes. The cold gaze changed to a welcome smile as he nodded his gray-streaked brown head in respect.

"Remus Lupin! Come in, quickly, before this weather claims your health." The man's deep voice matched his aging appearance as he ushers Lupin in, stepping back to give entrance to his guest.

He wore a simple dark blue cloak with formal white wrist cuffs on his sleeves. Lupin smiled his thanks and greeting as he took off his soaked cloak, hanging it on the wall along with many other cloaks.

"Greetings! You are Augustine Adel Caelestis? It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Master Caelestis." Lupin bowed his head slightly and extended his hand in a handshake. Augustine chuckled, his voice vibrant with the friendliness of a old, but strong man.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Tino shook his hand and smiled. "No need for such formalities Remus, we're all friends here. Please, call me Tino." Remus returned the smile and nodded.

"Alright, Tino." He said. Tino gestured towards the end of a hallway. Remus took a step forward away from the door and actually took a moment to soak his surroundings in. The entrance hall was enormous! The room itself was at least twenty feet in width and height, bright from the majestic, crystal chandelier that glowed with the light of the sun.

Great white statues of celestial guardians stood tall and proud against the entrances of rooms and hall ways, each claiming an area to watch over with their unique life-like eyes.

Whether they were Egyptian gods or mighty mythical entities, they all stood on padel stones carved from the finest of marble. Along the wall of the hallway ahead of him, began a marble staircase that led to the second floor of the Caelestis Mansion. As his eyes followed the path up he saw yet another floor and another, lit by a grand glistening chandelier at the top.

"By the gods.." Remus whispered, awed by the room. He was pushed back into reality as Tino chuckled. He was already at the end of the hallway, hand on the doorknob. Remus laughed at himself.

"My apologies, this place is just so beautiful." He said. Tino gave a sad smile as he nodded.

"Yes. Some of these things hold memories that we'll all hold dear to our hearts." Tino cocked his head slightly towards some of the old majestic furniture that still gleamed. A red oak table that held a draconic vase stood under a silver-framed mirror over by the wall next to a living room on their right.

Along the side of the table was an engraving, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE." Remus sighed and looked away, his gaze meeting with Tino's sorrowful one.

"Come, it is time. The others await our arrival." He called to him in a comforting, soothing tone. Remus nodded and walked up to him, a new strength burning in his eyes. Both men nodded to each other and walked through the door to another majestic room.

Tino was leading them through a maze of doors and rooms until finally reaching a trapdoor that led to an underground living area. Remus, feeling the need to lighten things up rather than drift on in sorrow, broke the silence between the two.

"Goodness, this place is big." He said simply. Tino paused to look at him for a moment and laughed.

* * *

"It's August 18th and you two are standing there, telling me that the Umbridge woman is attempting to sign up for headmistress **again**?" Hermione said slowly, but emphasizing each word and almost screaming out the last. Harry and Ron raised their arms a little in defense from the fiery girl in front of them.

Ron received word from Mr. Weasley that Umbridge was once again signing up for headmistress now that Dumbledore was gone. Of course they were outraged, but Hermione seemed to have been taking it in the worst.

"That absolutely **cannot** happen! She's going to lead the school to ruin!" She ranted, causing Harry and Ron to sigh in exasperation.

"We know that," Harry said, attempting to be calm. "At first I thought they were going to shut the whole school down completely, but Mr. Weasley says that there are some people that are trying to fill in as headmaster other than Umbridge." Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"Who?" She asked.

"We're not sure yet," Ron replied. "No one knows what's goin' on anymore. Blimey, I'd bet they'll drop us off at Durmstrang or Beaux Baton or somethin'." Ron attempted a lame joke that faintly stung Hermione.

She wondered what has become of Krum, but brushed the thought away. There are more important matters to attend to right now. With a small sigh, she looked to Harry. _Those eyes.._

"What do we do now?" she asked. Harry shrugged solemnly.

"Now that the wizard that Voldemort fears most is gone," He paused for a moment before continuing. "We have to be ready for anything. I guess we wait until the Order comes to a decision."

A dull knock on the bedroom door interrupted their little conversation, "Lunch is ready, dears. Corn beef sandwiches!" Molly Weasley announced as she walked back downstairs. Ron made a face and grumbled.

"She keeps forgetting I hate corn beef!" He growled, standing up from his chair and stretching his stiff muscles. Harry cracked a smile of amusement as he walked towards the door, opening it.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the still ranting Ron, and stood up from her seat on the bed's edge to smooth out the wrinkles on her skirt. Together they exited Harry's room and continued towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ginny sat at the table with a musty old book in front of her. As the trio entered, she looked up with a smile.

"Hey guys. Oh, Hermione, can you help me with this one question? I know I learned this before but I forgot. What does asphodel wormwood make?" She pointed at the question in the book and readied a quill in her other hand. Hermione thought for a second. _This has got to be the easiest.._ she thought to herself.

"The Draught Of Death, otherwise known as a sleeping potion." She answered simply.

"Thanks!" Ginny said as she quickly wrote that down on the parchment and continued on to other questions. Ron snorted as he seated himself to Ginny's right at the table.

"Who needs a book when you have Hermione?" he joked, laughing a little. Hermione frowned and sat down with arms crossed. Obviously that wasn't a very nice thing to say, whether it was a compliment to your genius or not.

"I'd just love to see the day where you have twenty pounds of homework and I'm not there, Ron!" she said hotly. But that wasn't the case at all. She had began questioning herself a few weeks after their headmaster's death.

Everyone had started to look for her not for comfort, but for answers to their petty questions such as that ridiculous sleeping potions question, or what had happened in 1952 in Hogwarts, A History. Always, since the beginning of the sixth year was 'Hermione do this..' or 'Hermione do that..' She began questioning her place among these brave witches and wizards.

"Come off it, the both of you!" Harry sighed, exasperated and seated himself next to Ron and across from Hermione. He thought it slightly annoying how both of his friends would fight so much and over such stupid things. Little did he - all of them know of what swam in Hermione's mind.

"How're you all this afternoon? Well, I hope?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a forced cheery kind of tone as she placed plates of dull sandwiches in front of them. She was very glum as of late, she wasn't the same after the tragedy, none of them were.

They all nodded and began eating, wincing inwardly at the dryness. Ron, unfortunately, didn't touch his sandwich. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with concern for a moment.

"Something wrong, Ron?" She asked.

"I hate corn beef." he stated simply. Ginny sighed.

"You complain too much, Ron! Just eat the bloody thing! Ugh, you are such a prat!" she exclaimed and watched her steaming brother with amusement.

"Look, you--" Ron was interrupted as Mrs. Weasley snatched his plate up and set it on the counter and replaced it with a steaming bowl of what looked like green centipedes floating in a moss-colored soup. Ron paled visibly.

"Pea soup." Mrs. Weasley answered his confused expression. Ginny swallowed and snorted, laughing at her brother's misery. Harry joined in her laughter as he patted Ron on the back.

"It's okay, Ron. There's still the corn beef." he said. Ron scoffed at him and grumbled, grabbing his spoon.

Hermione forced a small grin of amusement and finished up her sandwich. Having nothing else to do, she grabbed a book from the counter next to her and began to read.

How To Capture, Repel and Destroy Demons By: Kaskt Ulriel

_Interesting.. _she thought dully and began reading.

* * *

Along the northern outskirts of London stood a leafless forest, coated in thick layers of snow that fell continuously from the sky. The deserted field of white that led to the forest stretched for as far as the eyes can see, only a single trail of foot-prints stood out from all the white. It was a long trail that led from the train station a few miles away. What fool would begin a trek such as this?

The density of the forest would ensure a slow death of starvation and lack of direction. The eerie silence would be enough to keep anyone away. But has anyone ever thought about the loneliness and anguish the forest felt? Of course not, the muggles understood nothing beyond their reasoning.

The forest groans as the icy layers of snow coat them, the trees cry out as they feel their life imprisoned by ice, but a single being stood deep within the density of this mournful place. Even among all the gray and white, it stood out like a yellow flower in a field of red roses.

A black, thin, paper-like shirt clung to its upper body, revealing the fit figure of a young man, but as it continued it's martial arts routine, soft, firm curves on it's chest revealed the mysterious sprite as female. She gracefully moved her body in the snow, long masculine arms flexed as they struck out at nothing.

The falling snow freely danced around her as she flipped and sent a torrent of snow in the air with a kick. Her legs were coated by a loose black dress pants; thighs hugged by the extremely thin material but flowed and rippled freely from her knees down.

All through out her graceful movements, her eyes were kept closed as though in a meditative state. Her lips revealed no emotion besides a thin horizon line, held by a firm feminine jaw. Her sharp nose had no signs of an on-coming cold nor the running of liquid; just the foggy steam that flew from her nostrils, signaling her soft breaths of air.

Such a strong face.. Eyebrows tilted slightly inward almost like a frown, but at the same time, an expression of tranquility. Just like the hem of her pants, her hair, though only shoulder length, flowed like silk in water; dark brown with silverish tips.

Her hands moved as if she were conducting an orchestra, kept straight and sent through slow-moving jabs and swipes through the air. Her balance was as incredible as her movements.

So inhumane.. Each turn, each spin, each flip gave the image of her fall, but she kept on her feet. One would think she is to freeze with such light, silken clothing and lack of protection to her feet and face, but the extreme cold doesn't seem to phase her. On her right hand, she wore a strange black glove that was adorned with gleaming metal that coated the back of her hand.

As she seems to be nearing the end of her routine, she twirled her body backwards and flipped, landing on the ground on her right hand which was glowing a frost blue light and stretched out as if grasping the ground.

"_La Grandine Della Terra._" she muttered under her breath.

At once, a flurry of snow shot from the ground as spikes of ice tore through the earth around her. The soft tremor and rumbling from the finale echoed throughout the empty forest.

As the vibration on the ground came to an end, she flipped back onto her feet and opened her eyes, revealing a sharp pair of brown eyes.

She sat down on the ground, leaning against a frozen pillar of ice she had created from her magic and looked up to the dark grayish sky.

"It's almost time.." she spoke in a soft, moderately deep voice. "Just 12 days.."

* * *

"Is it wise to hold such an event at the beginning of the school year? Many families will be too frightened to send their children to Hogwarts." McGonagall spoke, her voice caked with worry.

She sat at a table with other witches and wizards that had gathered together; some standing and leaning against walls, some sitting. The room was quite dim, lit by four candles that were set up on all corners of the room, but every face was visible.

Since Grimmauld Place was no longer an option as the Order's hideout, they stationed themselves at Tino's mansion.

"We cannot leave a school unattended now can we? I am confident that a replacement will be found in no time." Fudge said, but paused to recollect his words when everyone stared at him in quiet shock.

Nymphadora Tonks' hair changed from her usual hot pink to an angry red, looking about ready to jump from her seat and wring his neck, assuming if he had one.

"No one can ever replace Dumbledore, ever, and I share the same feelings but he would not have wanted us to shut Hogwarts down. We need to come to a decision." He corrected himself. Moody grunted and gulped some water down from his mug.

"I'm assuming we have 'contestants' to this game of yours, Fudge?" He said, gravely. His magical eye bore into Fudge's while his other eye just focused on his mug. Fudge gulped slightly but remembered his position. He is not to be taken lightly!

"Yes," he said, making a sad attempt at looking firm and strong. "Master Augustine Abel Caelestis is.." There was a quiet interruption to his listing as Tonks snickered.

"It's_ Adel_, get it right fat-" She began under her breath, but Moody raised a hand signaling an end to her torment. His face was etched with a scowl, but his eyes glittered with amusement. Fudge's face reddened slightly, from embarrassment and anger.

"..Right, Dolores Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall. The Ministry has also offered the option of moving your students to Beaux Batons or Durmstr-" again, he was interrupted. Not by Tonks, but by Remus Lupin.

"With all do respect, Mr. Fudge, we cannot endanger anymore students than we already have. I do not believe that is a wise decision." he stated firmly. Everyone nodded and murmured to one another as McGonagall spoke up.

"And with the previous events that had occurred while Dolores was headmistriss is to be taken into account as well." Her voice dripped with an obvious venom that made even Moody wince slightly.

She continued, "Also, I am afraid I cannot hold the position as headmistress to Hogwarts, my place is with the students in the classroom, not from afar."

Some people groaned. Tino, who had remained silent through out the discussion, surprised them with his deep comforting voice.

"I will go to Hogwarts as headmaster." He offered. Seeing no argument or objection he continued on, "Perhaps my sons who have enrolled a few years ago shall return this year to offer a small but well-able security to Hogwarts. They have spent too much time in the muggle world playing. I'd like them to refresh their minds as well as keep an eye out for things."

Moody chuckled hoarsely, "Ah, the Caelestis brats. The spiky-haired one was trouble, wouldn't you agree, Professor McGonagall?" McGonagall widened her eyes a bit and sighed some.

"Do not start, Alastor." she said irritably. Tino laughed some.

"Yes, yes, I admit that he is a bit on the wild side, but he is much tamer since then. We have a new member to the family." he said with a smile. Fudge felt excluded from the conversation he very well started.

"Oh? I don't believe Hogwarts is accepting toddlers," he began a little hotly. Tonks glared at him.

"I believe you should shut your trap, _Minister_." she growled. Remus patted her on the shoulder and shook his head.

Tonks softened under his calm gaze but slipped a heated glare at Fudge for a split second. Tino's demeanor had not changed, but he offered Fudge a fresh look.

"She is adopted. Her name is Demosthene. She is one of the most strongest children I've ever raised. She shall keep Kenan under surveillance. I trust that Vincent is less problematic than he is?" He chuckled lightly at being able to gossip about his children. McGonagall looked as if someone had given her a relaxing cup of tea.

"He was one of the most wonderful students I've ever had." She began with a smile, enjoying the time they had to reminisce. "Very bright, the only student who has even come close to him is Hermione Granger. Actually, I think he may be having a bit of compitition this year, Ms. Granger may very well surpass him." Tonks giggled, though Fudge didn't find anything amusing.

"What does this have to do with choosing a headmaster for Hogwarts? I-" Tonks waved a hand dismissively at him.

"If you were listening, _Minister_, you would know that we've already chosen Hogwart's new headmaster. Headmaster Augustine ADEL Caelestis." She emphasized 'Adel' just to spite him, which indeed worked. Remus nodded and offered a small smile to the group.

"So it is decided. Shall I send word to Arthur, Molly and the other Professors?" He asked. Tino nodded and patted a statue of a German Shepard lightly on the head. Instantly, the hardened limbs of the animal softened into a fur-like material. The dog barked and wagged his tail happily, eyes glancing about at the guests.

"Please do." He said to Lupin. Turning his attention back to the dog, he scratched him behind the ears and gestured towards Lupin.

"Kindly take Remus to the owlry, Sair." Sair barked and padded towards the staircase that led to the trapdoor. There, he sat on his haunches and waited for his master's guest.

Lupin chuckled and followed the dog up the stairs and opened the trapdoor, before walking through it, he added in a friendly tone, "I look forward to knowing more about our old, but new friend, Caelestis."

"Indeed yes, Caelestis. I think we'll all look forward to it." Moody growled his agreement as he flashed Tino an ogre's grin. He extended his hand and received a firm handshake.

"Of course, some other time, my friends." Tino smiled as Moody got up to leave. Tonks followed after Moody but paused at the foot of the staircase.

"It was nice meetin' you, Mr. Tino." She said.

"And you, Tonks." He nodded to her. _Ah, so vibrant and full of life. I envy the young._ He thought. McGonagall stood up and walked over to him. He noticed the sorrowful look in her eyes, but before he could utter a word, she began in a strong but shaky voice.

"I cannot thank you enough for taking the position and without complaint, Tino. It's just, I cannot bare to stand in the place where Albus once stood.." She looked away for a moment but regained her composure. Tino smiled some and nodded.

"I understand. We all have to try and move on, we cannot linger on the past any more. The students need us now more than ever, let us be strong for them and our families." he said comfortingly. She smiled and nodded, brushing away a stray tear that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, Tino. It was very nice meeting you after so long." She said. Tino smiled and took her hand and bowed, kissing her knuckles lightly, "You as well, M'lady." She blushed a bit and walked towards the stairs.

"I am looking forward to teaching your children again. And I am also looking forward to meeting Demosthene." McGonagall said, regaining her usual teacher-voice and climbing the stairs. Tino chuckled some and looked behind him to Cornelius Fudge who sat forgotten at the end of the table, all but looking angry and.. Well, left-out.

"I'm assuming you have much work to do at your office, Minister, allow me to esc-" Tino was interrupted as Fudge stood abruptly and swept passed him without a word.

Tino blinked and paused for a moment before following Fudge up. Smiling faintly he snapped his fingers, causing all the candles to go out. With a final look about his surroundings he let out a soft sigh.

"Look after your little sister, Vincent.. Kenan.." With that he exited the underground room and locked the trapdoor behind him.

* * *

"Gee, should I be surprised or extremely annoyed at the location of training she chose?" A voice barked out sarcastically against the howling winds of the seemingly never-ending field of white.

The owner of the voice had a black cloak wrapped tightly around him and a hood that shielded him from the nasty cold. Part of his face was visible but a pair of black goggles covered his eyes.

He and another were trudging against the snow towards the isolated forest.

"Stop complaining so much, Fox. It's not like she had a choice to begin with." The second man scorned in a deep voice. He too wore a thick, heavy-looking cloak, goggles and the hood. The one known as Fox groaned and stamped his heavy boots on the frozen snow below him.

"For the love of God, Vincent! It's damn cold, I'm tired and we've been walking for ages! Can't we just use a wee-bit of magic to get there faster!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his already thickly coated arms for warmth. "How the hell does she stand this? And in goddamn paper-thin clothes too!"

Even if Vincent's eyes were covered by the black goggles, Kenan could tell he was rolling his eyes in disgust. Vincent shook his head some and stopped walking as Kenan had, only standing one inch taller than him.

"Don't swear, and don't call me Vincent for the one-hundred, millionth time. We can't have the ministry breathing down Fathers neck just because we can't get across a bit of frozened wasteland." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You're a goody-goody, Freyr. Always sucking up to Ma and Pa. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Baaad influence on Little Demos." Fox replied slyly but tripped and fell face first into the snow.

Vincent paused for a moment before looking at the figure that stood above Kenan's crumpled, cursing form, and laughed. The girl that stood before them grinned slightly.

"I am not little." She said, arms crossed in a mocking offended manner. Kenan uttered a growl of discontent as he spat out snow and re-covered his spikey-brown head. Vincent helped him up, still chuckling in amusement.

"Well, this saves the trip for you, Fox." He replied to Kenan before turning his attention to Demosthene. "You're earlier than usual." Demos nodded and rubbed her shoulder.

_Observant, as usual. _She thought to herself.

"I decided that I did pretty good job finding a place the ministry isn't watching like a hawk over, but that's not the point. It's almost time and I feel my energy draining little by little. It's rather annoying and I don't want to risk exposing my powers for so long." She replied, running her hands through her hair. Kenan brushed the last bits of snow off his cloak and turned to the two.

"Can we go now? I'm freezing my ass off over here while Demos is standing there proclaimed as Queen of Frost." He mumbled in between chattering of teeth.

Vincent scowled slightly from under the hood and goggles, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black cloth, which magically grew to the size of a normal cloak. He handed the robe to Demosthene.

"Here, just in case you're cold." He said simply. Demos nodded her thanks and slipped it on. Upon buttoning the top she leapt a couple feet ahead of them and began running.

The speedy image to the naked eye would actually be considered inhumane, it was only 5 seconds but she had already covered more than 600 meters. Kenan and Vincent blinked but quickly followed suit, their speed not even remotely close to Demos.

"RACE." She yelled behind her.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Kenan screamed in annoyance. Eventually, Vincent began passing him as well.

"Last one to the trainstation has to feed the hippogriffs!" He yelled behind him. Kenan growled and urged his legs to move faster, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

* * *

The sky outside the Weasley household grew a quiet, peaceful dark blue hue dotted with a few scattered stars. Everyone was asleep by this time of night, but one soul stood awake and lost. Hermione sat in front of a table near the window, staring idly at the sky. She sighed and shook her head.

_Why do I feel this way? This isn't like me.._ She traced a gold line along the edge of the book she was reading earlier. This felt so strange. She never felt this way before until recently. It was a kind of loneliness, a longing.

_There's more to me than books and cleverness... But it seems that it's all they want from me anymore. It's all I can do to be spoken too, to be paid attention to.. _Stealing a glance at the clock, she frowned slightly. 11:37 pm.

_I should go to sleep.. I feel so tired, and yet I can't rest._ Perhaps it was just the curse of adolescence that brought upon these emotions. She frowned and rubbed her forehead in discomfort. Having her feelings for a certain dark-brown haired boy fed at this point in time was rather annoying and painful.

She had better things to do! Like..

_Being used by the Order for my intelligence and just only that. Nothing more. _Hermione sighed and curled up in her chair, burying her face into her arms. She felt a slight ache in her chest and a unpleasant chill running through her body.

_Argh, this is ridiculous. It's just teenage drama that's talking. I'll be perfectly fine by next week.. _She sniffed and rubbed her eyes subconsciously with her sleeve. She stood up quietly and slipped into her bed. It was great, Mrs. Weasley had given her a room all to herself with a very soft, but small twin sized bed.

She curled up loosely under the cottony sheets and turned on her side. Quietly, she closed her eyes for a moment and wished herself a good night. Unfortunately, she looked onto the bedside table, and spotted the piles of parchment that had lists of things she must research for the Order. Hermione uttered a small cry of disdain and faced away from the taunting papers.

She laughed a little at herself. _Hermione Granger, concerned with other matters other than Exams and books.. _

Not wanting to plague her thoughts with useless self-pity any longer, she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

_Chapter 1 End_

* * *

o.o Well, that was something new. . This is my first post and first fanfic ever. A little more info about The Caelestis Trio shall come later on. All questions shall be answered in time. Please review! Much Thanks,

Tsuki


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

Meeting

Over the past few days, all the work the Golden Trio accomplished benefited the Order's growing amount of intelligence. Errands had to be delivered to certain witches and wizards, and Hermione, having the 'easy' end of the rope (according to Ron), was to look up very old facts form the past. Of course, she also had to keep on date with those of the present, but her task was harder than one can estimate.

A small weight was lifted from her shoulders when an owl flew in one fine Sunday morning; it dropped several papers on the counter beside the dining table, startling the Weasleys.

"CHRIST!" Ron yelled as the owl perched itself right next to his head. The scrawny, brown owl bristled it's feathers and squawked, staring at them with it's wide yellow eyes. Ginny suppressed a giggle and threw a few pieces of her ham, which it caught expertly in it's beak.

"Oh, look," Harry began as he picked up en envelope. "We've word from Professor Lupin."

"Maybe it's news about the Hogwarts." Hermione suggested enthusiastically. She wouldn't be able to take it if Hogwarts were to be shut down. She pulled a hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"We'll see. Or it just might be that Arthur has found something." Molly Weasley said as she ushered Harry to open it. Harry cut a slit and pulled a folded parchment out. He unfolded it and began reading :

_Virgo,_

_Mars has stilled its raging flames, and tranquility claims the galaxy for now. Celestial entities enter the gathering order with a gentle handshake. No objections. The hog has fallen once, but it has risen again to educate the young. Time can only tell what has become of the young ones, for they still fear for the return of the darker star. The lightning, the terrier, and the messenger god shall gather together for a fortunate meeting with three others at the cat's alleyway. The gentle giant shall be there. The third day at the stroke of 12. _

_See you soon, sweets._

_Moony _

Harry finished reading and looked up to a whole table of confused faces. Ron sat there with a fork in his ham filled mouth.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He said in a muffled voice. Ginny and Molly just sat there staring. Harry uttered a small nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the post is from Professor Lupin because of the signature, that's for sure…" He said. "The rest I'm not very sure of…" Hermione tilted her head slightly and thought for a moment, calculating the cryptic message in her mind.

"_'Mars has stilled it's raging flame, and tranquility claims the galaxy for now..' _could mean that everything is fine for the moment." She paused for a moment before continuing again. "I'm not sure about the next two parts, but the '_hog'_ section of the letter is simple. They're reopening Hogwarts."

"YES!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air in triumph. Harry, Hermione and Ginny cracked a small grin of amusement. Ginny turned to Hermione, a questioning look on her face.

"What do you suppose he meant by '_Celestial entities'?" _She asked.

"It could just be a person." Hermione shrugged. "The '_darker star'_ part could mean that people are scared to go to school with Vold-… um.. You-Know-Who being back and all." Ron grunted and stuffed another slice of ham in his mouth.

"This letter is so confusing! Why do they insist on writing cryptic posts?" He complained. Harry sighed.

"Just in case the post was intercepted, people won't know what we're up to. Even if some parts are obvious, the death eaters wouldn't know enough to know what they really mean." He answered before turning back to Hermione. "Go on."

Hermione took the letter from his hands and read it a few times.

_Yeah, Hermione. Go on. Do what you're told to do. _

She scowled slightly, but not enough to show the others what she really felt. They would think that she is concentrating.

"The lightning is Harry because of his scar… I know that I am the 'messenger god' because my name sounds like the god 'Hermes', but the terrier..? I assume it's Ron, but how?" She tilted her head at Ron. Ron blinked a few times and then uttered a laugh.

"Of course! My patronus spell is a jack russell terrier!" He laughed. Hermione raised a brow before the thought struck her.

_The D.A.D.A meetings back in their fifth year! Of course! Brilliant, Professor Lupin. _She smiled inwardly. Molly patted Ron on the hand and smiled.

"Yes, yes. I am proud. Now, please continue, Hermione, dear." She said softly. Hermione nodded. _At least someone appreciates my help._

"We seem to be gathering and meeting with some people, I suppose. '_Gentle giant'… 'Gentle giant'… _Hagrid! Hagrid's going to be at the place where we're going!" She exclaimed.

"I wonder why?" Harry asked, tilting his head towards Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"A welcome party at Diagon Alley since it says 'alleyway'?" She suggested. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Hm… Third day could mean three days from now, which is Wednesday. I also think that he meant at 12 noon. There is no way that they would want to meet us at midnight if everything is fine at the moment." Hermione inquired as she pointed to the first sentence on the letter.

"Finally, we're through with the letter. My brain is melting already and I haven't even set one foot inside Hogwarts!" Ron leaned back in his chair, stretching. Ginny jammed a fist on his stomach causing him to lurch forward, almost spilling his glass of juice.

"The bloody hell..?" He chokes out as the whole table laughed at him. First to recover from the laughter, Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the shoulder and smiled.

"Well done." She whispered before standing to take dishes away.

Hermione smiled inwardly. Now that little praise was enough to last her through the discussion going on with Ginny, Ron, and Harry in which she is utterly excluded from.

She gave a small smile to each of them before opening the book she had been reading and studying a little bit. It really was quite interesting. And who knows, maybe it'll help her someday.

Just maybe.

* * *

The sound of the train's engine running filled the air with a dull murmur in every compartment. Other than the quiet snores of peaceful sleeping early in the morning, a muffled laughter came from compartment C-23. Three siblings had awoken not long ago in the fresh sunrise.

"Oi, Freyr, remember the time when I slipped catnip in McGonagall's tea? That was _genius_!" Kenan laughed, brushing the wrinkles off his cloak. Vincent was caught between a disapproving scowl and a small grin of amusement.

"That wasn't very kind of you, Fox. She could've had a seizure and Merlin knows what else." Vincent lectured him as he gathered some things from a sack beside him. Various wrapped foods were evident.

"Blimey, Freyr, people would think you're the bad-dooer and I the goody-good. Lighten up a little instead of sticking your nose in those fat-arse books all the time." Kenan grinned, patting Vincent on the back roughly. The gesture did not phase him, however.

Now that their travel gear has been stripped of, their faces were revealed for the world to see. Dark brown hair covered both of their heads, and they had the same pair of sharp, frost gray eyes. Kenan's hair was short and spiky, though bangs were evident on the right side of his face, giving him the 'cool, punk-muggle' look.

Vincent, on the other hand, gave way to the 'gothic-punk bully' style. He had short and darker hair, but the strands of hair at the front of his face flowed to his chin. His serious expression would make one think of a lawyer stuck in his office for a week with no coffee or access to sunlight.

At height comparison, Vincent stands at about seven feet tall, while Kenan stood just two inches smaller. But even with his dangerous appearance, he had a sophisticated aura about him, a kind of wistfulness that one can feel when near a studious scholar. Kenan had the same wistful nature about him, but he was adorned with the stature of an athlete.

Ah. but who knows. Looks can be deceiving…

A small yawn emitted from under a silken robe as a figure sat up from a compartment seat.

"Ugh, I overslept again, didn't I?" Demos stretched and rubbed her tired eyes. Kenan tossed a cantine of water which she caught effortlessly.

"Nah. Just in time more like. We're almost to Little Nottingham. After running a few errands and stocking up on some of the 'supplies', we'll be ready to go." He said as he bit into a slice of pound cake. Vincent watched as Demos wearily gulped the water down as if it were her last hope.

"How are you faring?" He asked. Demos capped the cantine and set it beside her. She leaned back against her seat, looking at him under half-opened eyes.

"I'm alright. Just drained. So tell me about this school I'm going to. What's it like?" Demos tilted her head slightly. She never went to school before, she was educated by her stepfather all her life. She felt a small genuine anxiety and excitement one would feel the first day of preschool.

"For one thing, it's not like the muggle schools we've brought you to way back when. Hogwarts is bigger and better with four houses that you could be sorted into. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The house you're in would be like your family. Being good gets you points for your house. Being bad, well, let's just say Kenan utterly destroyed Gryffindor's chance of winning the last few times," Vincent shot an amused glare at Kenan, who shrugged and laughed.

Demosthene blinked and questioned further, "What houses were you and Fox in?" Kenan thumped his chest once like a gorilla and grinned.

"Gryffindor for me! Freyr got the bird house." He replied with a snicker. Vincent rolled his eyes and offered a cinnamon roll to Demos which she promptly accepted.

"Which means I'm in Ravenclaw." He said to Demos who nodded and bit into her roll. Vin turned back to Kenan and commenced the argument, "And it also means that I'm _smarter._"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" Kenan said, growing annoyed. Vincent just flashed an apathetic amused glance to him.

"Yes."

Demos chuckled at their childishness.

"What house would I be in?" She wondered aloud, purposely to get them to shut up. They both thought for a moment.

"Gryffindor sounds like it.." Kenan said thoughtfully. Vincent nodded in approval as well.

"Or she could be in Ravenclaw like me, eh Demos?" He said, a small grin forming on his usual serious face. Kenan scowled and threw a pillow at him.

"No, she's in Gryffindor! She's a lion, not a puny bird." He said, "She's perfect for Gryffindor!"

"I beg to differ. She's a Ravenclaw, smart, cunning and sophisticated with the extra dose of high academic achievement." Vincent countered proudly. Demosthene didn't know whether to be annoyed, or extremely flattered. She just sat silently, her face a small tinge of pink, and watched her brothers argue about her placement at Hogwarts.

_I wonder if she's still there.. _She wondered to herself, looking out the window to the bright, sunlit sky. Regardless of her never being at Hogwarts, she has met some of it's inhabitants. One, deceased in an event several years ago, and another, still grieving over the loss.

A small stab of pain shot through her body, causing her to pause in her movements for a split second. She trained herself not to show any emotions of pain, and this little jab was nothing. It was a sting that she felt very often on the day near the full moon. She sighed a little.

A small bell ringed by the door signaling the end of their journey. A small village could be seen not too far a head.

_It's almost time._

* * *

"Honestly, Tonks, you must contain your anger for Mr. Fudge to a low degree! He could do a number on you for treating him like that!" Remus sighed as he turned to look at Tonks, who was sitting, pouting on the couch, arms folded and all.

"I hate him! He's a prick that grumbles and throws his weight around once the danger is over! He does nothing but complain all day until something is done." She huffed. Lupin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"You can express your anger towards him on a toy or some what. But please try to control yourself when in front of him." He said softly. Tonks pouted again, turning away from him.

"I am not going to forgive he-who-takes-Dumbledore-for-granted." She uttered simply.

"Please, Tonks. For Dumbledore? For me?" He pleaded. Tonks turned towards him and sighed, expression softening.

"Oh, alright. I'll behave during the meeting today.. I'll _try_ to behave from now on." She said grudgingly. Lupin smiled and kissed her on the cheek gratefully leaving her with a blush that shown two shades of red and an equally dark-pink hair.

"I was wondering if you would also spend the evening with me at, well, Minotav's?" He asked with a bit of a shyness to his voice. Minotav's was one of the most expensive Italian restaurants in the wizarding world. Tonks smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" She said excitedly. Lupin chuckled a bit.

"We'll leave about 6. Alright, Nymphadora?" He said with a bit of wistfulness about him which earned him a light smack on the arm.

"Know that I only let _you_ call me that!" She said, glowering jokingly at him. Lupin laughed as a knock sounded on his office door.

"Come in." The door open and Cornelius Fudge stepped in, pausing in front of the door as he closed it. He frowned slightly at Tonk's direction, but smiled a little at Lupin.

"Good afternoon, Remus. I'm sure that you've updated every member of The Order?" He started.

"Yes. Everything is finished, I wish to have the rest of the day off if that is alright? There is not much else to do since the countryside seems to have grown quieter with the horcruxes." Lupin asked, explaining the little details of the work that was done.

"Of course. But just for this evening, Remus. I worry for the children doing all the work." Fudge answered. Tonks hid a shaking hand behind her back, resisting the urge to jump up and scream at the pudgy man silly.

"Thank you, Mr. Fudge." Lupin said kindly. Tonks followed suite, masking her temper with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Fudge." She said with the same smile, though she was just saying it between gritted teeth. Lupin held her hand warmly and cast her a grateful look. Fudge looked oddly at the two before asking.

"Was there something I interrupted?" Lupin turned pink and shook his head.

"No, sir."

Fudge raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." Tonks said, exasperated.

Fudge glowered and raised an arm in protest but before he could say anything at all, the door slammed open, knocking him behind it and crushing him against the wall under it's weight.

A figure took two long strides into the room before pulling it's black hood back, revealing spiky-gray hair and a pair of hawk-yellow eyes.

"Remus John Lupin! Nymph. Tonks! I have not seen you two in ages! How are you? How is everyone?" The quidditch referee cried, marching forward towards the stunned Tonks and Lupin, embracing them both.

"Hooch! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here of all places?" Lupin said, returning the embrace. Tonks, still surprised, returned the hug as well and glanced at the door, which was shaking slightly.

She could feel the fury and rage that threatened to explode from underneath. She narrowed her eyes to slits and smirked, grinned, cursed silently, and did everything she could think of that was offensive at the door that was concealing the raging Fudge-man for the moment. Hooch, confused by her friend's behavior tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tonks, what are you doing?" Tonks went back to her happy little self and faced the two, smiling a genuine smile.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just surprised. We've missed you so! Where have you been all this time?" She said, giddy with happiness. Hooch raised a brow but smiled.

"I've missed you all as well. I've been out and about. You see, there was…" Hooch continued her explanation of how there was a problem with brooms, and how she had to fix the problem while walking out the door with Tonks by her side. Lupin shook his head and smiled, while exiting, closing the door behind him.

Fudge grabbed his nose and pulled it to the side with a small crack. He glared at nothing and uttered a scream of frustration and anger.

From the corner of the hallway, Hooch hesitated and looked back.

"What was that?" She asked, looking at Tonks questioningly. Tonks laughed and ushered her to move on.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just another boggart Remus locked up in a closet." Tonks assured her. Hooch shrugged and walked on ahead, following Lupin to catch up on events. Tonks waited back for a bit until they were away from hearing distance and started blowing raspberries at Lupin's office door.

"I WAVE MY OBNOXIOUSLY BEAUTIFUL, HOT-PINK HAIR AT YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION, YOU PIGMEISSER!" She screeched as she made a head banging motion towards the office. Her hair flopped around like a mop being thrown around wildly.

She blew another childish, five-minute raspberry and fled down the corridor to her dear Remus, and friend Hooch.

Back at Lupin's office, the door creaked slowly open as a face peaked out, growling, sputtering and rubbing a bruised lump on its forehead.

* * *

That evening, up in Ginny's room a small candle lit the small space while two people conversed. Harry sat in a chair by the window, contemplating his next move.

"Harry, I know the horcruxes are a vital key to the mission, but I worry y'know…" Ginny said in a small voice. She sat on the bed knitting something with pink and blue yarn. Harry sighed.

"I know… But it can't be helped. I have to leave Hogwarts to hunt them down. With Moody's help I'll probably learn all there is to know about the last year in Hogwarts." He said gravely.

"But Harry…" She began, but Harry cut her off.

"Ginny, if I don't go out and hunt for them, who will? The Ministry has already proven unreliable. The whole Order is already sniffing out clues and information for me. Hermione is probably working the hardest with the workload they've given her. Please understand, Gin." He pleaded. "I won't let their work go to waste, and I won't let Dumbledore's death go in vain."

Ginny sniffed and stood up, dropping her knitting kit beside her. She embraced him as he stood.

"Let me help you on your journey then." She whispered, hands trembling with anguish. Harry held her close and shook his head.

"No, I won't risk your life on this mission." He stated firmly. She uttered a small sob and smacked a fist onto his shoulder. Harry, of course, didn't feel it for her strength fell before her grief.

"Harry I don't want to lose you!" She cried into his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You won't… You won't." Harry said soothingly. Ginny broke out of their embrace and wiped her eyes with a tissue. She looked up at him with tear-stricken bright brown eyes.

"Then please… Take me back. Please have me as the one to welcome you home after the journey. Please…" She begged, her determined and sorrowful eyes boring into his. He was compelled to look away, but something stopped him. Her eyes shined with genuine love and concern that made him stand speechless.

Harry smiled a little and felt light-hearted, a feeling he hadn't felt since the meeting of Sirius, or the incident with the Mirror of Erised. Slowly, he felt a renewed vigor rising within him as he reached out to pull Ginny in a warm hug.

"Ginny… You… I…" Ginny silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Just kiss me…" She whispered, pulling his face down slowly. Their lips met in a shy manner, brushing against each other uncertainly. A sudden knock on the door caused them to break apart abruptly.

Harry fell over on his backside, looking as if he just woke up from a dream. Ginny suppressed a gasp, and covered her mouth before she could double over in a small fit of giggles. Mrs. Weasley's voice came through the door.

"It's dinner time! Oh, and Ginny, wake Harry up on the way down. He simply won't get up when I knock! Honestly, if I could sleep that deep, I'd be in paradise!" Her voice trailed away as she walked down the stairs.

Ginny looked at Harry and bursted out laughing. Harry, still dazed, looked at her strangely. Still giggling, she helped him up and hugged him.

"I promise this won't affect our mission." She said. Harry nodded slowly.

"We can't let anyone know or else they'll be bugging us about it…" He said hesitantly. Ginny patted him on the arm.

"It'll be okay. Like I said, this won't affect the mission.." She assured him. Ginny opened the door and tugged on his sleeve.

"Shall we?" She said almost slyly. He grinned.

"Yeah." They both walked downstairs together, hand in hand, but broke apart as they opened the door to the kitchen.

* * *

She saw it. She saw it, just before the door closed. The warm locking of hands.

_Didn't they break up a few months ago? _Hermione felt numb over the whole thing. She masked her shock with a smile to the two as they entered. She returned the greeting with a wave.

"Alright! Beef stew for tonight!" Mrs. Weasley announced as she placed bowls of steaming beef stew in front of them. Ron was definitely not complaining this time. He immediately dug into his dinner, with content snorts like a hog who hasn't eaten in weeks. Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

Ginny and Harry laughed slightly, but Hermione just sat with a disgusted expression. Though her eyes twinkled with a small glint of amusement.

The topic for the evening was the trip to buying books and supplies tomorrow at Diagon Alley.

"I'll be coming along, but I won't be buying anything." Harry said as he swallowed a mouthful beef.

"Why not?" Ron asked, his spoon-midway from his mouth. Hermione perked her head up in interest.

"You're not coming back to Hogwarts to finish the final year?" She asked with a small panic in her voice. She wouldn't be able to see him for the whole year? Harry, interpreting that as a upcoming 'you-must-finish-school' remark, spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I can't waste any precious time that can be used to look for the horcruxes. I'm not that much of a worry-wart for school like some people." He said. Hermione blinked and sat back.

_Why the coldness all of a sudden? _She wondered. Ginny pinched Harry on the arm from under the table. He shot a glance to her and found an angry, glare staring his way. He softened his expression and turned back to Hermione, nodding a bit.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to snap. No, I won't be finishing the final year." He corrected himself, going back to his stew. She nodded and uttered a small, "No problem…" She saw the look on his face when Ginny pinched him. At once, ever since they walked through the door, she knew they were back together again.

She quietly went back to eating her stew. Every spoonful became harder and harder to swallow until she was half-finished her bowl and put down her spoon.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to retire early for tonight. Thank you for the wonderful stew. Goodnight everyone." She said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Several eyes watched her retreating form.

"Blimey, she's working herself to the bones." Ron muttered, biting into a slice of bread. Ginny nodded and looked to Harry in concern.

"I hope she's okay. She's quite sullen these days…" Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to ask Lupin if we can cut her workload in half.. She's overworking herself… I hate to see what'd happen if she has this and Hogwarts work at the same time." He said worriedly. Ginny nodded.

"I'll send out Hedwig after dinner." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley lifted Hermione's unfinished bowl up and set it down on the floor next to the chair. Crookshanks crawled out from underneath the couch and slipped into the kitchen towards the bowl.

"There you are, Crookshanks."

* * *

Up in her room, Hermione sat in her usual work area and began pulling out parchments and scrolls from her bag. She felt happy for them, she really did. But she felt an unwelcome pangs of pain every time she laid eyes on the two.

Ginny was like a sister to her, but she now developed a sort of envy that she was beginning to become shameful of. Even with her thoughts distracting her, she had opened up the research books and unrolled the scrolls.

A sudden wave of emotions course through her body like tidal waves in a hurricane. Anger, confusion, longing, envy, jealousy. She felt most of the seven deadly sins screaming in her mind, but she shrugged it off as much as she could.

She used her anger as fuel for her adrenaline to work, she pushed away all thoughts of sadness and focused on the research at hand. It was only 2 hours later that everything shut down in her body, forcing her head to slip into her arms in a fatigue induced slumber.

_Hermione… A gentle hand brushes against her shoulder and the warm air of breathing tickles her ear. Hermione… She sighed and smiled a bit until a sudden jerking motion snapped her out of her dream._

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed into her ear as she jumped about seven feet into the air. Hermione gasped and stared at Ginny in shock.

"Wha..?" She sputtered intelligently. Ginny smiled and giggled.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's time to go to Gringotts!" She said brightly. Hermione groaned and looked about ready to fall backwards on to the bed until Ginny tugged on her hand.

"Come on! Get changed! We'll be late to meet those people you were talking about!" Ginny dragged her to the closet and opened it. Crookshanks sprung out and leapt into Hermione's arms, meowing.

"See! Even Crookshanks agrees." Ginny laughs some. Hermione smiles and points to the door.

"Oh, get out so I can change."

* * *

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley readied the floo powder for everyone. Ron and Harry went first, followed by Mrs. Weasley herself. That left Ginny and Hermione. She stepped up to floo, but Ginny stopped her.

"Hey 'Mione, I want talk to you about something real quick." She said. Hermione turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You seem out of it these days." Ginny noted with concern. Hermione gave one of her best smiles.

"Of course not. It's just stressful with the research and the shock from Dumbledore's death…" She said. Well, it was mostly correct, though she left out the part mentioning her inner distress. Ginny had a nagging feeling but nodded and smiled.

"Well, they're going to cut your workload in half. You should relax more often." Ginny said as she threw the powder into the fireplace, crying out, "Diagon Alley" as she disappeared in a mass of emerald flames.

"If you only knew…" Hermione whispered into the fireplace before flooing to Diagon Alley.

After withdrawing some money from Gringotts, the group made their way around Diagon in search for books and supplies. Mrs. Weasley gave them all their letters that contained lists of things to get.

"Here you are dears. Take care and be back at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in an hour!" She said as she ushered them all away. The group split up, Ron went with Harry to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.' while Ginny went to visit George and Fred at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione took the liberty of buying all things needed first before spending her extra forty-five minutes. Sighing, she looked around the crowded streets and walked into the 'Flourish and Blotts' Bookstore.

The musty smell of new and old books filled her nostrils making her frown a bit.

_What do I need from Flourish and Blotts… _She wondered to herself as she walked about the store, pulling out various books that piqued her interest.

_Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection by : Quentin Trimble_

_Curse of the Werewolf by: Urnest Hazeleye_

Many other books were taken out of their shelves and skimmed through. But Hermione only picked books useful to her research on the backgrounds of the Death Eaters. Several books on werewolves were picked and several more books on demonic creatures were chosen as well for a grand total of nine books.

Hermione needed a large basket to hold the heavy, thick, and musty smelling books. As she made her way to the back of the store in search of more interesting novels, a figure stalked behind her with it's black hood concealing it's face.

She barely touched a book when the pointed end of a wand painfully jabbed her back causing her to gasp and freeze in her movements. The wand wielder held it in place and chuckled slyly.

"Fancy seeing you here, _Mudblood._ Where are Pottyboy and Weasel off to?" A cold voice growled behind her. She wheeled around and narrowed her eyes in hate.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, reaching into her pocket for her wand. Malfoy sneered from underneath his hood and pointed his wand at her chest.

"Keep quiet, you silly girl. If I weren't surrounded by all these fools, I'd finish you off, but let's give a small demonstration, eh? _Cru_-"

"You don't **want** to finish that spell, boy." Uttered a dangerously low voice behind Malfoy. He turned his head and growled.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He sneered, pointing his wand at the cloaked figure. Hermione took this spared moment and shot out her wand, muttering a quiet '_Diffindo!'_ The severing spell instantly diced Malfoy's wand in half, causing a momentary shower of sparks to form.

Malfoy growled his rage and promptly turned and jumped on Hermione, his fist raised. Of course, being blinded by his rage, he immediately forgot about the towering figure behind him who grabbed his wrist. He screamed in pain as the firm hand tightened it's hold, gradually crushing his bones.

He glared at Hermione and snarled, "You'll pay for this, Granger! I can promise you that!"

The grip on his wrist tightened and a small, sickening crack could be heard. The hooded person, spoke in a low, husky voice that was anything but friendly at the moment. Hermione widened her eyes at the mercilessness.

"Do not threaten her if you value you life. Leave this place at once, heathen." The cloaked figure swings a screaming Malfoy over their heads and tosses him through an aisle which led straight to the door.

Malfoy flew through it and landed face first in the dirt beside the store, 'Magical Instruments.' He stood up, threw one last ugly, hate-filled glare at them and ran off into the crowd. Hermione gasped for air slightly as she was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the shelf.

The cloaked figure pulled back it's hood revealing a girl just barely touching adulthood. She was a very firm, strong looking young woman in Hermione's eyes. Speaking of eyes, as Hermione gazed at her heroine, she found a deep, dark brown contrast to her own light brown. The girl held out her hand with a small chuckle, helping Hermione up.

"_Diffindo_, eh? Brilliant move. What's your name?" She asked, waving her gloved right hand, causing the fallen books to gather neatly in two piles inside the basket. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight. _No wand…? _She snapped out of her momentary reverie as the question sunk in.

"Oh, um, thank you. My name's Hermione Granger. Yours?" She honestly didn't know what else to say to this stranger who helped her. She was a little peeved by the height difference; Hermione stood just about up to her shoulder. The girl smiled some and lifted up the basket. Hermione had trouble lugging the darned thing around, but this girl held it like it was a basket of flowers.

"Demosthene. Pleased to meet you." She said pleasantly, shaking Hermione's hand. She nodded in agreement as they walked towards the pay-counter. Good thing the place was empty, or the incident with Malfoy would've been quite hectic, not that it already was.

Hermione was just about to pull out her money-bag when Demos placed several galleons on the counter followed by some knuts and sickles. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a pat on the shoulder from Demos' gloved hand. She felt an unpredictable amount of energy radiating from the gloved-hand, which puzzled her. She never saw or heard of anything like this before.

After paying for the goods, both girls walked out of the shop. Demos could sense Hermiones' curiosity for her glove and offered a small grin.

"Your glove… Excuse me for being blunt, but… How did you cast magic without the usage of a wand?" Hermione asked, examining the small armor-like, steel plates that coated the back of the glove.

"It's alright. It's just something I've made and grown accustomed to over the years. My glove **is** my wand to be exact." Demos explained. "It's very convenient, instead of whipping out wands that could easily be stolen, lost or something along those lines."

Hermione nodded slowly. _How very interesting, I'll look into those. _She then looked back up to Demos' face. She was so pretty… Turning away, she blinked rapidly, attempting to blink away the silliness.

"Are you an Auror?" Hermione asked, a little peeved at asking so much questions. Demos shook her head simply.

"No, but I want the job." she answered. Hermione found it not surprising that someone with this much power wouldn't want to put it to good use. Demos watched her with quiet interest.

"You seem deep in thought. If it isn't too presumptious of me, anything on your mind?" Hermione flinched slightly, but looked up to her new companion with a smile of assurance.

"It's nothing. Oh, rude of me! I still haven't told you about me!" Hermione cried, even more peeved of herself. Demos chuckled. _This one's interesting. _She thought to herself before replying.

"It's alright. So, what is a beautiful young lady such as yourself doing in Diagon Alley?" She asked playfully. Hermione felt her cheeks reddening. _Beautiful? Me?_

"Oh, um… Well, I'm here buying books and supplies for my final year in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said awkwardly. Demos grinned slightly.

"Quite a lot of things to buy just for school, eh?" She teased. Hermione turned bright red.

"Those are for late night reading I suppose," she said as she beckoned towards the bag of books Demos helped her carry. "And these are my supplies." She only just noticed the weight on her shoulders as she showed Demos her school bag.

"I see. Quite the scholar, aren't you?" She smiled. Peeking into the bag, a title in silver bold letters caught her eye; it mildly surprised her.

Demon Bestiary For The Weary and Worried by: Kaskt Ulriel

She raised a brow in wonder. _Is she into demons?_ Demosthene smiled inwardly at the thought. Glancing at her bushy, brown-haired companion, she noticed how freely her locks swayed as she walked regardless of the curls. Her face was so serious, and yet at the same time, smiling, but she sensed something amiss. Her eyes were unfocused, and concealed something.

Demos wondered what was troubling her positively intriging new friend, but chose not to question about it. After all, they've only just met. Before Hermione noticed what she was doing, she turned her head quickly and looked ahead. A loud, friendly voice boomed as they approached the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Blimey, Hermione, we were worried! Ah, I see yeh met Demosthene. Come on in and meet some new classmates ah yers!" Hagrid shouted from a table on the far left corner of them. Everyone was there smiling and waving, but there were two who stood out from the group that Hermione didn't recognize. Demosthene gave a polite nod of greeting to everyone and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Come and meet my brothers!" She said warmly. Hermione blinked, feeling a small feeling of warmth within her as Demos gently took her by the hand, leading them to the table. She felt confused for a moment, but brushed it aside, forcing a smile as she uttered a quiet greeting to the group.

_Chapter 2 end_

Weeee! Second chappie! I hope it wasn't too long… or too short either. Well, I hope ye guys like it. Please review!


	3. Only The Beginning

Chapter 3

Only The Beginning

"Alrighty, now tha' the group is together, let's start the introductions, eh?" Hagrid said cheerfully, patting Vincent on the back as he stood up. He held no emotion on his expression as he nodded to Hermione.

"Vincent Adel Caelestis. Call me Freyr," he said.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "A pleasure to meet you."

incent nodded and sat back down, watching them in silence. Kenan jumped from his seat and promptly shook Hermiones' hand before she could so much as turn to look at him.

"Kenan Adel Caelestis! Or, Fox in short. Head much about you from your two friends over there," he gestured towards Ron and Harry who grinned and waved to her. She raised a brow and smiled a bit at Kenan who was shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"You lot are in Gryffindor, aye? That's great! I am also, we're just returning to Hogwarts for our final year! Ole' Freyr there is in Ravenclaw, and it's Demos' first year at Hoggy. Haha, this is going to be such a fun year. Has McGonagall retired yet? I remember my times in Ole' Hoggy, pranked the teachers all the time. I still recall the-"

Before he could continue, Demos nudged him in the arm.

"Fox, if you shake her hand anymore, it'll fall off." she said plainly, pointing at the slightly bewildered Hermione. It was then Fox realized, throughout his 'introduction' he had been shaking Herms' hand. The whole table broke out into small bouts of laughter. Fox let go Herms hand and patted her shoulder.

"Whoops, my bad. Sorry 'bout that Granger." he grinned and sat down.

"No problem," she said awkwardly. "Um, about your enrollment in Hogwarts…" Hagrid slapped a hand on his lap suddenly, as if reminded by something.

"Oh yeah! I almost fergot ter tell you. These three are former Hogwarts students. They had ter skip out on some years because of business matters," he said. Harry blinked and thought aloud.

"How come we've never seen you guys around before?" he asked.

"They left Hogwarts the year before you came, Harry," Hagrid continued, stroking his bushy beard thoughtfully. "Anyways, Demos is new ter school so this'll be her first year here and…"

"Really?" Ron said. "Blimey, but you look older than eleven." Fox laughed out loud at that and Vincent smirked ever so slightly. Demos chuckled.

"I'm eighteen actually." she replied, shrugging. Ron looked genuinely amazed.

"Wicked…" he muttered. Harry nudged him in the ribs and looked to Demos. _He fancies you. _he mouthed to her wordlessly. Ron was oblivious however, since he was staring at Demos' black silken shirt. Demos laughed.

_Boys…_she thought. Hagrid chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Aye now, she's vary advanced fer not going ter school, though." he said. Demos smiled some but suddenly froze in her movements. The table did not notice, though her brothers have. Also Hermione, being observant of her new friend as she was, noticed as well. Vincent stood up and nodded to Hagrid.

"Hagid, perhaps another time we can continue this conversation. We've to run an errand for some folks in Little Nottingham." he informed calmly. Kenan stood up and walked over to Demos' chair.

"Yeah, sorry for the short meeting." Kenan grinned at the group and winked at Hermione. She reddened slightly but looked over to Demos silently.

_She's paling up… I wonder why?_ she thought to herself. Demos stood up slowly and turned to smile at the group and shake Hermione hand again.

"T'was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we meet again." With that she turned and left with Kenan beside her. Vincent gave another small utter of thanks to Hagrid before leaving after them. Hermione stared after them before Ron engaged them in a conversation.

"So what happened at Flourish and Botts? Me and Harry saw someone fly out of the store."

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, Freyr.." she said quietly, gripping her right arm. They were walking hurriedly down the street when they were out of view of the ice cream parlor. The two boys stood on either side of her, ready to catch her if she fell. 

"'Course we had to. I say we rest up some place and grab a bite before returning to the manor." Kenan said. Vincent nodded.

"For once, good idea." Kenan glowered at him as they neared the train station. Demos glanced behind her for a moment before climbing the stairs.

"She's cute." Demos stated simply. Vincent raised a brow.

"Granger?"

"Yes." she nodded as Kenan handed her a blue ticket. Demos was about to reach for it when her arm began shaking violently.

"Whoa! Demos!" Kenan cried as he caught her and held her up gently before she fell down the steps. She frowned slightly, pulling up her sleeve. Her skin seemed to be shifting and changing hues, all the while causing her whole arm to tremble violently. The abnormalty ended as soon as it began. By then Demo was sweating and panting slightly.

"Let's go" Vincent said urgently as they boarded the train, supporting their sister.

* * *

"Blimey! She lifted him up with one arm and tossed him out like a sack of taters?" Ron exclaimed. "Man… A gal like that… She caught my attention!" 

Hermione had neglected to inform them that the boy that Demos had subdued was Malfoy. She knew it would start unwanted heated discussions on such a fine day. Ginny had just returned to the table and laughed aloud, "Who?"

Ron went on explaining to Ginny what Hermione had told him. She giggled and shook her head some as he exaggerated the appearance of Demosthene. Speaking of which…

She wondered about the mysterious new girl that had saved her from a painful experience. At the looks of everyone at the table, she could tell no one had noticed the momentary faltering of Demos. She was snapped back into reality when Ron stood up abruptly from the table staring at them with wide eyes.

"The way she walks makes her look like she's from Beaxbatons! Bloody 'ell…" His face fell into a dreamy state, but twisted into an expression of agony as Ginny kicked him hard in the shins.

"RON!" she screamed in dismay. "The nerve of you!" Hermione and Harry couldn't hold back in their laughter as Ginny continued her rant.

"For goodness sakes, she's almost two heads taller than you! If her brothers heard you speaking like she's some side dish, I can guarentee that they'll beat you!"

"They can't. I've been in Hogwarts longer than they have, so I know more than they do!" Ron countered feebly. Hagrid chuckled.

"Them three study at home ter make up fer it; all year 'round, I tell yeh." he added, scooping another spoonful of vanilla ice cream. Ron was beginning to go pink in the ears when Ginny spoke up again.

"Plus, Freyr is up to Hagrids' neck. Fox is up to his shoulders. You'd think they have a height advantage." Ginny folded her arms over her chest, staring down triumphantly at Ron, who was stabbing his ice cream and muttering incoherent curses. Harry patted his back.

"Don't worry, mate. At least we know height isn't everything, eh?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, remembering their first encounter with a ten feet mountain troll in their first year.

"That was sheer dumb luck." she said simply, almost imitating McGonagall's stern voice. The three of them exchanged glances and laughed.

_Today… Just for today, I won't think about it… _she thought to herself. She smiled and helped herself to some butter mint chocolate ice cream. It was rare to have time to relax with her personal matters and work was weighing down upon her.

Just then Hagrid gave a small yelp of surprise.

"Blimey, ah almost fergot! Hermione, ye got another bunch o' papers ter file up. This time it's about the werewolves." he informed her. Hermione sighed and set her spoon down. She was suddenly not very hungry. She had spoken of peace and relaxation too soon.

_At least I had a head start on that topic already… _She thought with a mixture of bitterness and a poor positive out look.

* * *

"Dear Lord… If I was the one in charge of this.. 'Order', I'd have her sacked and banned from any wizarding activity there is!" Cornelius Fudge was pacing in his office. His head was lightly bandaged and his obvious temper rising over the roof. Ludovic Bagman was seated in front of his desk, watching him pace back and forth. 

"Oh come now, Fudge, surely it was just an accident…?" He tried to reason with Fudge. He only received a flash of discontent.

"_Accident? _That was _not_ an accident, I can assure you, Ludo." He fumed as he forced himself to sit down in his overly cushioned chair. "My patience with her is waning and I do not believe I want to take part of these 'Order' games anymore."

Bagman quickly brought a finger to his lips in a gesture to hush him, "Not here, you fool! Anyone could be listening. No one was to know we're part of the Order now. So, shush!"

Fudge grumbled and sipped his tea. Bagman sighed, he wasn't young anymore and sudden movements so simple as a hushing gesture tired him.

"What are we to do about the two empty positions at Hogwarts? Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

Fudge shrugged, still angered, "I don't care what happens to that school anymore. The dementors can go on a raid in that bloody school for all I care."

Bagman frowned, "Some Minister of Magic you are… Come now, you don't mean that."

"Fine, I do not mean it. I am just angry." Fudge grumbled. Ludo thought for a moment.

"How about Maurice Tesic? He has graduated from Hogwarts as a specialist in potions. He's in Department of Mysteries as of now, but he can be offered the job, if Augustine doesn't find one," he offered.

"I suppose. Horace Slughorn should be taken into account as well…" Fudge said, "But what about Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

They both thought for a moment. The DADA position was renowned for it's reputation of retiring, disappearing and deaths of the instructors. Quirrell, who was Voldemort's follower, died in during Harry's first year. Gilderoy Lockhart was a total joke during the second year.

Remus Lupin was perfect for the job, if it weren't for the students finding out that he was a werewolf during the third year Moody was also great for the job if it weren't for someone disguising as him during the fourth year, or his busy activities currently.

The fifth year was absolutely horrid. Notes, notes, and more notes. Never any hands on activities to enable students to learn more about the subject. The option of having Snape back was completely out of the question. He was now wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

So, what now? They were so buried in their thoughts that they did not hear the door to Fudge's office open and creep closed.

"Good Afternoon, gentlemen. Perhaps I could be a candidate in the Defense Against The Dark Arts position?"

Both men looked up and suppressed a gasp at the owner of the stern, elderly woman voice.

* * *

"Dear Lord… Tonks, when're you going to stop all of these practical jokes towards Mr. Fudge?" Lupin sighed, now exasperated at Tonks' actions. Tonks was grinning sheepishly at them, seated in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk, who was eyeing her sternly.

"Tonks, you know of our current position, he could reveal a variety of secrets in his rage. I must ask you to hold back your need to 'prank' the Minister Of Magic if you do not want your position in the Order to be revoked." she said with a seriousness that signaled the end of the discussion. Tonks sighed and shrugged.

"Yes ma'm," she answered grudgingly. Lupin patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Now then," began McGonagall, "We must find suitable instructors to fill in the positions of Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Where do we begin..?"

Moody grumbled, "You sound as if the world has ended, Minerva. I volunteer for the DADA position," he chuckled some, "I'd like to see how far the Caelestis Brats have gotten in their training."

Lupin cocked his head slightly, "Are you sure, Alastor? I mean, you are already acting as the scout for the Order."

Moody nodded. Tonks looked up from her seat.

"What about Potions?" she asked. Everybody thought about it for a moment. Augustine, who was silent for a while spoke up.

"How about I call in my brother, Firen? He is a very free man and has achieved the rank of potions master at a very young age." he offered. Moody growled his satisfaction.

"Ah, Firen! My old sparing partner. He was fun to work with, that one. Ha. Bring'im in Tino, the ole' chap'll do us some good."

McGonagall smiled ever so slightly, "My, Alastor, you seem to be finalizing many decisions lately."

Moody grinned, "The faster these meetings pass, the more time I get to sleep and plan out how to torment these students of yours."

Everyone chuckled some as Moody gave a bark-like laugh. Tino nodded and looked to Lupin.

"Is there any way for the young ones to reach the manor before noon tomorrow?" he asked. Lupin nodded.

"Yes, quite unexpectedly, an old friend of hours stopped by to pay a visit. Madam Hooch is her name. One of the best flyers I've seen. I shall ask her to escort them to your manor." he informed.

"Excellent. We've important matters to discuss with young Harry Potter."

* * *

A wooden door swung open as three people came bustling in. Kenan ran to the restroom to grab a wet cloth. They were in their room of an inn in Little Nottingham. They couldn't make it back to the Caelestis manor in time before Demos' began spasming. She hadn't made a peep or since they boarded the train.

"Here, place this on her forehead, it'll cool down her fever." Kenan explained as he handed Vincent the cloth. Vincent nodded and carried Demos to a bed, laying her down gently. She was taking deep breaths through her nose and keeping her eyes shut for the time.

"The light hurts my eyes. Please pull down the curtains." She said in a very well attempted calm exterior. Kenan quickly rolled down all the curtains in the room, blocking any source of sunlight from the fiery sky.

"Thanks." She nodded slightly, weakling wiping away crimson that smear on her face. During the journey to the Manor, her eyes and nose began to bleed profusedly, it hadn't stopped till now.

"Hn.. It never hurt this much before. Strange. This should only happen if I am near some kind of ornament with a engravings on it or something…" Demos though aloud. Kenan stood by the window next to her bed, looking outside, scanning the grounds like a hawk.

"Demos, we'll worry about that when we get home. Are you well enough for a shower before we go? Or would you like to rest-"

"I'll shower. We'll leave in an hour." she cut Vincent off before slowly supporting herself to stand. He sighed and smiled a bit at her stubbornness. Demos leaned against the frame of the door to the restroom and glanced back.

"Thank you, Vincent, Kenan." She closed the door behind her and ignored the lights. They could hear the water start as she turned on the water. The two brothers smiled, it was very rarely that they would address each other with full names, but having Demos address them formally was even rarer. They took a seat in some comforters and napped as they waited.

* * *

_Mmm… stop that, it tickles…_

_Oh? I thought you liked it. _

_Stop that! You'll leave a mark!_

_That's what I'm aiming for… How about… here? The husky purred, nuzzling Hermiones' neck. The touch began growing rougher, causing her to moan a little. It was then to the point of pain that she _snapped awake.

She lifted her head and squinted around the room. She was in her room of the Weasley's house, asleep on her 'homework' again, and having her faithful cat, Crookshanks nuzzling her awake. He sat quietly beside her parchments, swaying his tail expectantly.

_Was such a nice dream too…_she grumbled to herself. She chuckled at herself before stretching her stiff, aching muscles. Crookshanks gave a small meow and stared at her intently.

"Oh, you were the one who was pawing at my neck haven't you?" Hermione teased as she pointed too her neck, where two little scratch marks lay.

"Hungry are you? Alright, come I'll fix you something," she said, picking him up like the baby he was at heart. He curled up in her arms majestically and purred. Hermione quickly coated herself with a long robe and began her trek downstairs.

Midway down, she heard voices and saw that a single candle was flickering down in the den. She tiptoed quietly pass and snuck into the kitchen. She caught parts of the conversation that she assumed to belong to McGonagall, Lupin and of course, Mrs. Weasley.

_"…thank you for the early bite…."_

_"..yes.."_

_"…they doing..?"_

_"Fine… Demosthene… growing weaker…"_

_"… regaining…. strength needed….'_

_"…Can't… spilled…"_

_"Innocent blood…. can't be…"_

Hermione thought that she listened enough, though their mention of Demosthene had piqued her curiosity.

_Is something wrong with her? _she thought to herself. And what were they talking about, 'Innocent blood'? A number of ideas and possibilities came up, but she angrily brushed them away.

_Goodness… **So** rude of me._ she mentally yelled at herself for thinking such thoughts. She quickly scooped a bowl full of cat food and brought it down with Crookshanks. He eagerly crunched into his breakfast. Momentarily forgetting about the time she looked at her wristwatch.

_5:45 am! Goodness… _She quickly walked out of the kitchen only to bump into Lupin.

"Oh dear! Are you alright Hermione?" he said, voice filled with concern for the young witch as he helped her up. Hermione was a little surprised but nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I was only getting some breakfast for Crookshanks." she said pleasantly. He nodded, "Oh, well, what a responsible young witch you are!" Smiling he patted her shoulder.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. By the way, we're to leave the house at seven to fly to the Caelestis Manor. Kindly tell the boys for us, Hermione?" He asked, as he gathered up materials to make tea.

"Sure." she answered, walking out of the kitchen. She was still tired and it wasn't until she was at the tip of the steps that she realized…

"_Flying_!" she thought aloud.

An hour flew by with many shouts of content and an equal amount of discontent. Rolanda Hooch had made her arrival quite spectacular. She flew in right on time with a trunk gliding behind her.

"Ah! Mr. Harry Potter! I assume we've no need to equip you with a broom seeing as you already have your Firebolt," she said, grinning at Harry. He patted his broom proudly. "Now everyone else, come forth and claim your Nimbus 2001s."

Everyone eagerly grabbed a broom from the trunk except for Hermione who stood rooted to one spot. It wasn't until lift off when Hermione declared her fear of flying with every last dignity she had. Of course, her friends didn't laugh but offered her a place on their own brooms.

"It's not that bad! Just hang tight." Ron told her as she mounted his broom with uncertainty.

"Alright, just don't fly to-AAH!" She let out a scream and clung to Ron like a vice as he kicked off form the ground, zooming through the air on one of the Nimbuses. They were a treat Hooch, Lupin had told them earlier, special models made specifically by her.

"Hang on!" he yelled once again as they all dived beneath a bridge overhead. Hermione resisted the urge to scream her lungs out and just resorted to hang onto Ron.

After passing the muggle suburbs, they slowed their pace, allowing conversation to ensue. Hermione could feel her heart rate going back to normal after the dive.

_Oh. My. Goodness._

She mentally swore to herself not to get on a broom with Ron as the driver - er, flyer.

"Oi, 'Mione, What do you think it'll look like?" he asked out of the blue.

"What? The mansion?"

"Yeah," he said, "I bet it's all run down! All the way down to it's core! Falling bricks and green walls covered in poison ivy."

"Um, Ron…"

"…and run down fences with trampled garden and.."

"Ron!"

"What!" he cried, exasperated.

"Um, you better eat back those words…"

"Why?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. She merely stared wide-eyed pass him and pointed ahead. He turned back around and gasped, nearly letting go of the broom.

"BLOODY--!"

_Chapter 3 end_

* * *

Yay! Finally got the 3rd chapter down. . b Anyways, I hope it is alright, it seems a bit short. Please review! Much appreciated!


End file.
